starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sarah Kerrigan
thumb|272px|Kerrigan, jako Królowa OstrzySarah Louise Kerrigan (znana też jako Królowa Ostrzy) to terranka, miłość Jamesa Raynora, była porucznik Synów Korhalu i obecnie królowa Roju Zergów. Została zdradzona przez Arcturusa Mengska, wodza rewolucji, którego w zemście zabiła 6 lat później. To ona ma, według proroctwa Ulaan, ocalić wszechświat od zagłady ze strony Amona, wyzwalając zergi z niewoli, jaką on im nadał przez Nadświadomość. StarCraft Jako terranka W służbie Konfederacji Kerrigan urodziła się na planecie TarKossia, jako rudowłosa dziewczynka o dużym zdolnościach psionicznych. Tam zabrały ją służby Konfederacji, by wyszkolić ją na ducha , elitarnego skrytobójcę. Przechodząc mordercze szkolenie, stała się najlepszym skrytobójcą. Otrzymała rozkaz zabicia Angusa Mengska, ojca Arcturusa i lidera buntowników. Sarah zabiła go, lecz miało to ją kosztować niemal życie w późniejszym czasie. Mimo wykonania zadania, rewolucja dopiero wybuchła, a Kerrigan miała przez to wyrzuty sumienia. Podczas jednej z akcji, nie wykonała rozkazu i została wyrzucona ze służb. 'Porucznik rebelii' Kerrigan wstąpiła do rebelii. Spotkała osobiście Arcturusa Mengska, syna zabitego. W ciągu paru lat została jego przełożoną i drugim dowódcą Synów. Gdy w 2499 roku układ Sara zaatakowali protossi i zergi, do rebelii dołączył Jim Raynor, lider Zwiadowców. Mimo sprzeczności udało im się stworzyc zgrany duet i nieświadomie zakochać się. Kerrigan i Raynor mieli za zadanie zniszczyć siły Konfederacji, uratować załogę Norad II od zergów i ustawić nadajnik psioniczny, by przy pomocy zergów zniszczyć armię rządową. Gdy Mengsk rozkazał ustawić nadajniki na Tarsonis, stolicy terrańskiego narodu, Sarah jawnie zakwestinowała rozkaz. Tymczasem protossi postanowili uratować planetę. Mengsk kazał zniszczyć jednak siły obcych. Zamiast jednak pomóc ewakuować ją, zostawił na pastwę losu. Raynor ruszył, by jej pomóc, nie zdążył jednak na czas. Jako zerg 'Narodziny Królowej' Wielu zakładało, że Kerrigan zginęła. Spotkał ją jednak los gorszy niż śmierć - infekcja zergów. Nadświadomość porwała ją, uwięziła w Chrysalis i zmieniła w Królową Ostrzy, potężną, zainfekowaną terrankę. Protossi i Rekieterzy, współpracowali by ją zabić, nie udało się tego jednak zrobić, uciekła bowiem w czasie przybycia Aldarisa. Brood War Sojusz Gdy Nadświadomość zginęła, Kerrigan wyczuła to. Przybyła na Shakuras, planetę mrocznych templariuszy, gdzie powiedziała im o Drugiej Nadświadomości. Był to jednak fortel - wykorzystała ich by zniszczyć swego rywala. Jednak wtedy przybył na Char Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi, który zniewolił Nadświadomość, by unicestwić terrańskich buntowników i protossów. Postanowiła pozyskać "sojuszników". W tym celu zwołała na Tarsonis naradę wojenną. Zaprosiła Raynora, Feniksa, Mengska, Durana i innych. W ten sposób razem mieli wygnać najeźdźców z Sektora. Sarah użyła pozostałych przy niej zergów, Dominium, Rekieterów i protossów, aby zabić cerebratów, Nadświadomość i Kombinat, sprzymierzony z DZZ. Użyli nadajników psionicznych, by zniszczyć zakłóczacz DZZ na Braxis, wyzwolić Korhal i zmusić Flotę Ekspedycyjną z terrańskich planet. Zerwanie przymierza W wyniku pokonania Nadświadomości, Kerrigan uznała koniec sojuszu i zabiła Duke'a i Feniksa, jak również 8 miliardów ludzi. Raynor poprzysiągł, że ją zabije. Tymczasem Zeratul postanowił wyzwolić pojmaną i zniewoloną Raszagal. Zmuszony, zabił ją, a ona mu podziękowała. Mroczny prałat, tak jak Raynor, przysiągł zabić Królową Ostrzy. Wszyscy postanowili ją zgładzić, ale Rój był już tak potężny, że nawet ich cudowna broń nie była w stanie pokonać Królowej Ostrzy. StarCraft II Wings of Liberty Dokańczanie dzieła Przez następne cztery lata Rój i Królowa Ostrzy pozaszywali się na planetach. Jednak potem rozpoczęła się Druga Wojna. Zergi zaatakowały Tal'Darimów, protossów będących sługami Upadłego oraz terran. Rój dotarł na Czerwoną Skałę, gdzie przeszkadzał Toshowi i Rekieterów w wydobywaniu jorium, będącego w minerałach. Królowa dotarła na Ulaan, gdzie Zeratul odkrył, jaki los czeka kosmos bez Kerrigan. Przekazał to Raynorowi, po akcji na Xil. Sarah postanowiła tez zdobyć rolniczą Agrię i zainfekować ludzi na Meinhoff i później na Haven. 'Artefakty Xel'Naga' W tym samym czasie, gdy Królowa Ostrzy rozpoczęła atak na Monlyth. Tal'Darimowie strzegli artefaktu Xel'Naga. W grze spotykamy ją wtedy po raz pierwszy, a potem Tychus sprawdza archiwa. Bada przeszłość przywódczyni zergów, co nie podoba się Mattowi. Gdy na Tyradorze zjawia się osobiście, chce odkryć położenie reszty z artefaktów. 'Atak na Char i powrót do formy ludzkiej' Raynor mając już cztery artefakty, ma spotkać się z Fundacją Moebiusa, zleceniodawcą poszukiwania artefaktów. Zamiast tego przyleciała flota Dominium z Bucefałem, okrętem flagowym na czele. Okazało się, że to nie Arcturus, lecz jego syn Valerian. To on założył Fundację, a samemu przywódcy rebelii powiedział, że artefakty mogą zniszczyć DNA zergów i przywrócić Sarah ludzką postać. Kerrigan wyprzedziła ich z atakiem. Rozpoczęła atak z powierzchni planety. Mimo to Jim zdołał ustanowić przyczółek i skierować atak na skupisko głównych uli. Królowa Ostrzy atakowała wszystkim, nawet lewiatanem i sama, lecz ponosiła porażkę. Ostatecznie terranie odnieśli zwycięstwo, a Kerrigan wróciła do ludzkiej postaci. Mimo to Tychus miał na rozkaz Arcturusa zabić Sarah. Zamiast tego sam zginął z ręki Raynora. Heart of the Swarm 'Ucieczka' thumb|272px|Kerrigan w laboratoriumPo trzech tygodniach Raynor i Valerian uciekli ojcu "młodego". Sarah doskonale wiedziała, kim jest i co chce zrobić Mengsk. Wściekła Kerrigan powiedziała Raynorowi, co musi zrobić, on jej jednak tego zakazał. Wkrótce Imperator znalazł ich w Protektoracie Umoji. Na pokładzie Hyperiona Valerian błagał ojca, by przestał strzelać, jednak zawzięty, by zabić byłą władczynię Roju, postanowił zabić własnego syna. Biała Gwiazda otworzyła razem z resztą armady ogień w kierunku Rekieterów i Renegatów. Świadomy tego, kim jest w rzeczywistości jego ojciec, syn postanowił dołączyć do buntowników, mimo rzekomego schwytania i rozstrzelania Raynora. Kerrigan udała się w najdalsze czeluści kosmosu, do Roju Zergów, by ponownie przejąć nad nim władzę i dzięki niemu zemścić się na Imperatorze. Udała się po lewiatana i razem z Abathurem uciekła nim by zdobyć swoją pozycję. 'Powrót na Char' Powróciła na Char, dawną bazę wypadową zergów. Tam nawiązała kontakt z Zagarą, królową Roju na planecie. Razem pokonali Warfielda i jego siły, które po sprzymierzeniu się Valeriana z Rekieterami odeszło od Renegatów. Generał w swych ostatnich słowach pytał ile osób musi jeszcze zginąć z jego ręki. 'Walka z protossami' Sarah doleciała na planetę Kaldir, gdzie miała zwerbować Lasarrę. Starła się tam z oddziałem Daelaam, protosskimi żołnierzami Protektoratu. Tym samym znowu narobiła sobie z nich wrogów. Oddziały wroga zabiły jednak Lasarrę, ale znalazły Izshę. Nie okazała zbytniego szacunku martwej królowej. 'Zerus i odrodzenie' W czasie podróży po Sektorze Koprulu, na lewiatana trafił Zeratul. Spytała się go, co on tu robi, a potem zaatakowała. Zanim odszedł przesłał możliwą dla niej szansę. Poprzez telepatyczną rozmowę pokazał jej macierzystą planetę zergów, Zerus. Pokazał jej, że tamtejsze zergi nie są podłączone do świadomości zbiorowej i że działają same, bez żadnego wpływu. Przekazał jej miejsce, gdzie powstanie ponownie jako Królowa Ostrzy i że Xel'Naga chcą ją widzieć właśnie taką. Ona spytała się, czy taki wyczyn nie pozostanie niezauważony u protossów, ale zapewnił, że jest gotowy na ich osąd. Ostrzegł ją też przed Zurvanem, największym i najpotęzniejszym z pierwotnych. Rój Kerrigan dotarł na Zerus i wybudował potrzebną bazę, by móc stworzyć drogę. Królowe zaczęły się interesować tym miejscem. Na miejscu wsparł ich Dehaka, przywódca jednego z tamtejszych szczepów. Po paru potyczkach, Sarah dostała się do miejsca odrodzenia swej postaci, lecz wkrótce Yagdra, Kraith i Slivan postanowili nie dopuścić do tego. Wkrótce Sarah zmieniła się do swej wcześniejszej postaci. Tym razem zamiast podlegać wpływom Amona, była całkowicie wolna wolą hybrydą terranki i pierwotnego zerga. Zyskawszy swe moce postanowiła zabić wszystkich hersztów na planecie, czyli Yagdrę i innych, by w końcu zniszczyć Zurvana. Konfrontacja z Narudem 'Wyzwolenie ukochanego' 'Inwazja na Korhal' Legacy of the Void Razem z Raynorem, Valerianem i Artanisem postanawia powstrzymać Amona. Na trailerze zostaje ciężko ranna przez hybrydę. Ratuje ją Artanis, a ona wyjaśnia mu przepowiednię. Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Zergi Kategoria:Zainfekowani Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Przywódcy Zergów Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft II